The Letter J
by lebxeb
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Just a little fluffy, smutty fun. One hour of your time. Chocolate an essential accompaniment. Hugs to all X


Disclaimer: **They're not mine. No infringement intended. Ever.**

**Summary: **It's Valentines day. Just a little fluffy/smutty fun. One hour at the most, of your time. Chocolate an essential accompaniment. X

**Rating: **M+/NC17

**Thanks: **To my long suffering beta, Kam the man!

**The letter J.**

Dr Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, state of the art Mac computer on, the heat from the screen radiated onto her face. It was early and the heat welcome. The Jeffersonian hadn't warmed up as yet. It was still quiet in the lab too. Just her, alone with a pile of paperwork, two skeletons on the lab platform to inspect and identify. Brought up from Bones storage on Friday, for her perusal and expert insights this week.

She decided to get a head start. Her first task this cool February Monday morning however, was to open her mail. So she set about it immediately. Bones picked up her carved 12th century Mayan ulna bone letter opener and slipped it through the envelope: A formal request for her to attend a conference in Paris, principle speaker, all expenses paid. She put it aside, unmoved. Next, a request for her to return to China, they still wanted her to go. More begging and flattery, that went to the side too. She didn't have time to jet off, although she dearly wanted to go.

Bones sipped her coffee, picking up the next. This one contained a healthy cheque and covering letter. Recompense for private consult and identification of sensitive remains. Armenian government. She read the letter, smiled, nodded, then folded the cheque and pushed it into her purse.

The next letter, reading the sender's address, from her publishers. She slipped it open and leant her arm on the desk, holding her coffee mug in one hand, in the other, the letter. She sat back and crossed her legs, turning in her chair slightly. This one an invitation to her publisher's annual back slapping dinner for their clients. She sighed, pouting.

'Nope. Not going,' she said to the ether, tossing it in her trash. She looked to the next one on the pile. This one was small and in a pale yellow envelope of papyrus. Curiously she picked it up and looked at the hand written address in cobalt ink. Not recognising the script, she opened it carefully. The expensive subtle yellow papyrus paper, she noted, was elegant and felt lusciously thick between her fingers. It had a scent to it. A gentle magnetic aroma. Bones lifted it under her nose and breathed in.

'Umm. Lovely,' she said softly. It smelt of spring rain on cut grass. She opened the folded note and read it.

_'Temperance, forgive my intrusion on your day but I'm running out of ways to make you see me. I'm bleeding to hold you, can't you see? Can I breathe you in and feel your heart beat through my shirt? That's all I've ever wanted. It's so simple, you know it is. Don't be afraid... Allow me to love you the way you deserve. J X'_

Bones read it again, her brow furrowing, just as Booth came striding confidently into her office. 'Heads up, Bones. We got a case!' Bones looked up at him, jumping a little. He flapped a case file at her, then he flung it on her desk, along with a cream cheese breakfast bagel in a bag for her. She folded the note and slipped it back in its envelope. 'What ya got there? Love letter?' He grinned wide, flaring his eyes cheekily, then sat in the chair opposite her.

'Why do you assume it's a love letter?' Her eyes narrowed slightly.

'Ha!' he huffed, amused. 'Oooh, course, you don't follow the rest of the planet and its ways do you. It's pretty, yellow, is it scented? Looks like expensive paper...' He reached for it in her hand only to get a sneaky look. She pulled it away from his fingers, with a little smile curving her lips. He added, sinking back defeated, he didn't get to have a look, 'It's St Valentines day, Bones. 14th February?' Urging her to remember. Seeing her register his explanation, he added, 'It _is _a love letter. You're blushing.' He leant forward and grinned wide, pushing her breakfast closer with his index finger.

Bones dropped her eyes from his. 'I'm not blushing, it's warm in here.' She put the letter into her purse then picked up the bag, peering inside.

'It's freezing in here and you _are _blushing. It looks cute on you too, pink cheeks and a sparkle in your eyes. Who's it from?' he teased and pushed for answers simultaneously.

'It doesn't say.'

'Oooo. Traditionalist. Smart. Have you got an idea who it might be from?'

'No and I don't like to speculate. Probably Andrew though. However it's signed J.' Bones took a healthy bite from her bagel. Booth grinned wide, pleased she was eating. He liked to see her eat regularly.

'No wonder you're the bone genius and _I'm _the detective. Why would someone sign with a J and be called Andrew? ' he said sarcastically. Bones shrugged her shoulders, chewing slowly, flicking open the case file. Obviously moving on.

'I don't have any other interested parties apart from him. Logically, it's Andrew being secretive.'

'Eewww. Don't like it,' he scowled. 'So was it romantic or smutty?' Booth stood, then started walking around her office, running a finger over the ribs of some of her books, then picked up a skull, chucking it up and catching it several times.

'Mind your own business, Booth. Did you get anything?' she asked trying to deflect him.

'Actually I _did_.' Bones snapped her head up and stopped chewing, swallowing her mouthful with difficulty, her throat closing over suddenly. Only distracted slightly by the nagging feeling under her sternum. Booth put the skull back carefully and walked over, with a wry smile on his lips. 'What, did you think me so undesirable, nobody would bother to brighten my day with a little something?'

'No. It's just I didn't think...' Bones trailed off, picking up her cooling coffee quickly and gulped down the lump of bagel, trying to clear her constricted throat. 'Never mind.' She dropped her eyes from him. Bones wanted to rub her knuckles on her sternum because it felt tight, but didn't.

'I would have an interested party?' he helped her out, sitting back down, pulling the bagel from her hand and ripped it in two, handing the other half back. Bones took it absently, taking another slow bite, her eyes flicking around his casual features. 'I'm quite the catch, Dr Brennan. I'm well liked.' Booth hitched up his cocky belt buckle and shrugged his shoulders, straightening his back to look more imposing. Bones smiled seeing him preen himself a little.

'Yes. Of course. You're not unattractive to look at. I'm sure you have many admirers. What did you get?' Bones thought she had regrouped rather well.

'Socks.'

'Haaa! You got _socks_?? Haa.' Bones laughed hard. Booth stood quickly and looked offended that she was laughing at him.

'I think it's thoughtful. They're cute and sweet, look.' He put his foot on her desk edge and hitched up his pant leg, showing her. Bones wrinkled her brow, snagging her head back, narrowing her eyes. They were luminous gaudy pink and covered with flying lime cupids, shooting red arrows. Bones thought them hideous and painful to look at directly, they were so bright. But smiled up at him nodding, seeing him obviously enamoured by them.

'Yes extremely cute, utterly adorable. Who sent them to you?'

'No idea. You're just jealous,' he grinned proudly, taking his foot down. Sensing she was teasing him mercilessly.

'Haa. Yes _terribly _jealous. My wardrobe is definitely lacking socks that equal their taste,' she said, pointing to his legs.

'I'll see if I can find you a pair, then your wardrobe will be complete,' he said cheerfully. He sat on her desk with one buttock and munched his half of the bagel, flaring his eyes handsomely. Bones smiled softy, nodding.

'Ok I'll look forward to receiving them. Take your time though, don't rush out, will you?'

'Haa. No ok, Bones.' He chuckled. So... ' He leaned in, flirting with her eyes. 'I've showed you mine, you show me yours.'

'Excuse me??' Bones eyes widened, thinking his statement a double entendre. 'Oh! You meant. Right... No, Booth,' she waffled nervously.

'Awww. Go on, Bones. Or is it rude and suggestive? Gonna make me blush eh??' He flared his eyes cheekily.

'No!' offended, then, 'It's sweet. Very sweet actually.' Bones picked up the file ready to get going with their new case.

'Lemesee,' he oozed, getting even closer to her face. She could smell him, his fresh shirt, aftershave, spearmint tooth paste, mixed with all things Booth-y. She instinctually breathed in, unable to stop herself. Trapped by his eyes and delicious smile. Bones leant down, picking up the envelope without breaking eye contact and handed it to him. Booth grinned wider, then leant back a little. 'Thank you,' he said softly. She always found his eyes hard to resist.

Booth took out the letter carefully, almost reverentially, Bones noted. She stood, walking to her coat slipping it on, as Booth read the short note.

'Aww, Bones. That's so...'

What? So what?'

'This guy is smitten, that's so romantic, don't you think?' He looked into her, his brow wrinkled, obviously touched. Bones sighed, Booth could see she was also touched by it but there was a hint of doubt in her eyes. 'He just wants to hold you,' He nudged her gently, as she looked at the yellow page and nodded slowly. 'Do you want me to find out who _J _is?' he enquired softly. Bones shook her head, taking it back from his fingers, putting it away again safely.

'Not necessary, Booth. It's probably a joke or crank. I get so many. It could have slipped through the publisher's net,' she explained almost dismissing it. Booth sighed forlornly and hung his head.

'Don't say that, Bones. What if this _J _is genuine?' he asked sympathetically. She looked into him, shrugging her shoulders slowly.

'You're forgetting one thing, Booth.'

'What's that?'

'I might not want to hold J... I might want to have someone else hold me.' Bones walked out of her office, leaving Booth in her aromatic wake. Walking through her door under full sail. Booth was not too far behind her.

* * *

The Founding Fathers was packed, absolutely heaving with the regulars, cuddling couples and a Hen party who were causing a raucous. The cacophony was almost unbearable as the partners walked in, edging towards the bar, fearing for their auditory canals. Their after work drink and something to eat was going to be a noisy affair. The trouble was, all of the other haunts would be busy too. So they knew they might as well get on with it. Booth squeezed through, Bones too, barely. She grimaced at the noise.

Continuing to squeeze her way between two scantily clad, pink covered, giggling twenty somethings, who were checking out Booth's backside blatantly, Bones shouted over the din, 'Oh my tympanums!'

Booth looked around to her aghast, thinking she was concerned for private parts of her anatomy he had never heard called that before. Even the girls looked shocked at her exclamation.

'Bones??' he queried and chastised with her name.

Bones seeing he thought she was being vulgar, explained sensibly, 'Ear drums, Booth, _ear _drums.' She smiled amused, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar counter. Then she turned to the girls saying, pointing to her ear, 'It's loud in here.' They both looked at her as if she was some crazy old woman, who had no right being out this late. The girls nodded slowly, humouring her. Bones pouted, thinking she wasn't the mad one. They were the ones who had luminous pink phalluses hanging from their ear lobes but she chose to let that slide.

She was crushed up against Booth's flank, while he tried ordering them a drink. Which was virtually impossible, as the staff were buzzing around like swarming hornets, they were so rushed off their feet. Bones stood looking around, observing the crowd, soaking up the jolly atmosphere. She prodded Booth arm, leaning in to his ear so he could hear. 'Ask for a table, Booth. I can't stand all night.'

'What?' he flicked a glance, while sticking a finger in the air again, trying to catch somebody's attention behind the bar. 'You want to _fight_?' he asked confused. Bones sighed exasperated, shaking her head, her lips turned into a quirky pout.

She leant in even closer to his ear, her lips brushing the shell of it, as she said, 'Sit.' Booth snagged his head back, staring into her eyes.

'You'll have a job, Bones the loo's are way over there.'

_'What_?' Bones asked utterly confused, looking bewildered at him.

'If you wanna shit, Bones. You'll have to run the gauntlet.' Bones looked horrified at him.

'SIT! I said SIT, not _SHIT_!' she yelled in his ear, clarifying. The nearest revellers all looked at her appalled. Booth's mouth fell open at her too. Then she started to laugh, Booth cracked up too, she chuckled into his body, the situation utterly absurd. Booth slipped his arm around her waist giving her a squeeze affectionately.

'I'll ask. Claret?' She smiled warmly and nodded. Delighting in the warmth of his hand resting on the small of her back. Her hand on his far shoulder now, around him. As people jostled and squeezed them closer together. Tony the barman finally came to Booth and smiled, leaning with both palms on the bar, he whooshed out the air from his lips.

'Hey, Booth, what can I get you?' Booth could see he was already exhausted and had sympathy for him. He smiled back charmingly.

'Bottle of the house claret and two lite Bud's and whatever you want. Looks like you need a drink.'

'Cheers I will. Crazy in here tonight.'

'Have you got a table by any chance?' Booth grimaced, hoping.

'Sure, give me five.' Booth nodded delighted, as Tony went off to prepare their drinks. Being regulars, Tony made sure they were prioritised.

There was a scream of laughter from the end of the bar, as two of the girls from the hen party pulled out a strip of coloured condoms and began to blow one up. There was laughter from the hen party and other patrons, who looked on amused and chuckled too. Bones was no exception. On hearing Bones giggle so sweetly, he turned to look at her. He mused she looked so adorable. She smiled hard and wide, flaring her eyes at him. Bones leant in again to his ear, saying, 'They're obviously checking the security of the prophylactics. Very wise.'

Booth could have kissed her, she looked stunning with that smile on her face. She was so tight to his body, he could feel her body heat seep into him. As she spoke sultrily, her soft breath seduced his ear and made a shiver run his back. Bones felt the quiver in him and her eyes stayed focused on his. She slipped her hand down the back of his jacket, off his shoulder to his lumbar region. Booth breathed in deeply and was poised to say something but got interrupted by the returning Tony, with a tray for them.

'There's a table, follow me.' Booth nodded, reached for Bones' hand, as Tony came out from around the bar, carrying their drinks. He pulled Bones with him through the throng, holding tight to her small warm hand. He politely meandered them through the throngs towards the tables. He said, 'Excuse me, thanks,' many times as they traversed wildly, not able to make a straight path.

As they made their way past the gaggle of ladies on the hen night, he jumped once in shock, then started to chuckle. Bones looked surprised at his little jump and when he waggled an index finger at one of the ladies, admonishing her. Bones realised Booth had just got goosed. She looked to see which one. It was obvious by the way she smiled and waggled her brows at him. Bones felt suddenly very defensive and glared at her maliciously. Wanting to smack her face for her blatant sexual advance. Bones couldn't help the squeeze she gave Booth's hand either. He pulled her onwards, saving the bride-to-be from getting the hard end of the doctor.

Finally they neared the table, where Tony stood waiting for them to arrive. He placed the drinks on the table and smiled. Booth pulled out her chair and she sat down. He found himself missing the warmth of her hand already.

They both sighed, relived to be out of the cramped conditions and away from the melee. Although they still had an excellent view of the bar and party. 'There you go folks, food might be a little slow tonight obviously,' Tony said with an apology. Booth and Bones smiled, understanding, unconcerned.

'No problem, Tony, thanks.'

'You're welcome, enjoy.' With that he was off back to his frantic evening. Bones looked back to the girls, shaking her head. 'What?' Booth asked, pouring her a large glass of wine.

'That girl pinched your gluteus maximus, didn't she?' Bones picked up her glass, taking a large swig. Booth laughed, taking off his jacket, putting it over the back of his chair.

'Yeah, it was just a little fun. They're a little juiced up' He picked up his beer, unaffected by the familiarity of the ladies.

She agreed with, 'Umm. More than a little, Booth.' Bones watched as he undid his tie, flicking open his top button, and relaxed a little. 'She's the betrothed, it's her hen party.'

'Really?' He looked over to the girl, surprised by that observation. Bones nodded, taking another sip. 'Oh well, it _is _her last night of freedom.' Booth then scanned the menu casually. Bones narrowed her eyes, studying him closely.

'You enjoyed it didn't you?'

'Ha. Yeah in a way. It's good to know I'm still attractive to someone.' He put the menu card back in place, then sipped his beer, looking over to the girls. They had blown up several multi coloured condoms now. The balloons were being batted around the bar, in some sort of perverse game of volley ball. To great hilarity.

'Someone obviously is attracted to you. You got those _amazing _thoughtful socks remember?' She returned her menu as well, while patting his arm softly. Booth looked at her hand on his forearm, smiling the tiniest amount.

'This is true.' He nodded slowly. 'Bones?' She moved her hand off him to finger the stem of glass.

'Yes.'

'That note, I've been thinking.'

'Me too,' she added. His eyes flared and he leant forward intrigued.

'Really, who do you think it's from?'

Bones took a deep breath saying, 'Three possibilities.'

'Wow _three, _you are popular.' Bones sneered at his softly veiled sarcasm.

'Firstly, Andrew, obviously.' Booth nodded confirming, although it seemed unlikely. 'Secondly, my dry cleaner.' Booth started to laugh again. Bones looked appalled at him.

'Ha! Your dry cleaner?? Why?'

'Well, I go in regularly, he flirts with me overtly, he knows where I work and has asked me out regularly over the last few years.'

'He's wrinkly and has got a bald patch, hasn't he? Desperate looking?' Booth jested with her. Bones laughed hard at his sweet humour.

'Haa! How do you know that?'

'FBI, Bones, F.B.I.,' he oozed, knowingly. She shook her head incredulously at him for knowing that fact.

'He's sweet, Booth and he's of sufficient age to pen such a sweet innocent note.'

'Aww. Go on then, take him up on his offer then. Make his day. _Cuddle _him.' Booth rolled into her shoulder, being all gooey and silly on the word cuddle. Bones smacked his arm playfully, Booth ouched, rocking back a little, amused at his own joke.

'Or option three,' Bones said softly.

Booth jumped in, changing tack completely, 'This is just like the TV show, Blind Date.' Bones' brow wrinkled, confused. Booth was off on a tangent, something he always seemed to do. She could rarely keep him on track of the current conversation. But she liked it, it led to all sorts of random conversations and cleared her mind of the seriousness of her day and usually the darkness that was ever present.

'I don't own a television set, Booth.'

'Yes silly of me, how quickly I forget. It's a show where there are three boys and a girl. She asks silly rude suggestive questions of all three men. Then decides from their answers, who she will pick to go on a date with.'

'I foresee it's a disastrous way to choose a mate.'

'Yeah mostly, but they have had couples end up together, even get _married_.' He flared his eyes impressively. Bones looked over to the bride-to-be to see her slamming flaming shots back. She looked way beyond her limit already, Bones mused.

'I don't envisage _her _marriage lasting very long,' Bones said assuredly. Booth's jaw dropped at her statement.

'Bones? How can you say that?' She looked back to him seriously, convinced of her statement.

'Booth, she's already bordering on alcoholism and made a sexual advance to you, a stranger in a bar, on her _hen _night. Her fidelity is already in question. The odds are not good, Booth.'

'Haa!' Booth rolled back in his chair, laughing loud at her ridiculous observations and her seriousness.

'What? It's obvious.'

Booth gathered himself together, leant into her grinning, his eyes dancing with hers. 'Have you ever been on a hen night?'

'Yes. Angela's.'

'Did you drink to excess? Actually, don't answer that, I already know your answer.' Bones snapped her mouth shut and sunk. Booth placed his hand on her arm now, giving it a squeeze. She looked back into him sweetly innocent.

'I understand the rituals, Booth. The term _hen _party is derived from henna. Which is traditionally tattooed on the bride's hands and possibly feet, the night before the wedding. To ward off the evil eye and purify the bride in some cultures in the east. To swap sexual techniques and exploits etc..' She looked over to the bride, nodding in her direction, seeing her now goosing every male she could get her hands on. Booth followed the direction of her eyes, as she continued, 'And _that _young lady needs a _bucket _load of henna to purify her.'

Yet again Booth rocked back in hysterics. Bones watched on, her stomach fluttering delightfully seeing him so amused, even if at her expense.

'Priceless, Bones, absolutely priceless.' Chuckling, he leant in and kissed her lips solidly, unthinking, just through instinct and need. Both their smiles dissipated instantly, when they felt the warm fervent wonderful contact. They looked stunned at each other for a heart beat.

'Oh, God, sorry,' Booth muttered his apology, utterly horrified by his unguarded deeply affectionate gesture. Bones was about to speak, when their waiter arrived looking utterly flustered and run ragged, having been goosed several times on the way to their table. His ass stinging under his jeans.

'So sorry to keep you. You take your life in your hands getting past that bunch!' He placed a bowl of olives and bread between them. 'What can I get you two love birds then?' he asked easily, his pen poised and grinning at them both individually. Bones looked up to him and smiled casually. Booth felt like a fool, while Bones took confident control of the situation. Seemingly unperturbed by the kiss and the waiter's love bird comment.

'Meat loaf without the egg and I'll have the four cheese and wild mushroom pasta, thank you.' The waiter scribbled it all down, smiling, nodding.

'We'll be as quick as we can.' Before he left he lit the candle then scuttled away. Bones glanced at Booth, pouring herself some more wine. Then she speared an olive with a tooth pick and popped it into her mouth. Chewing slowly, while she watched him, head down, fingering the label on his bottle. She could see he was struggling with what to say.

'Is meat loaf ok for you?' she asked gently. He smiled a little, nodded, taking a sip of beer, without looking up. She carried on quietly, 'Here, have some olives, there're good.' She pushed the bowl towards him slowly over the linen cloth. 'Seeley...' she said even softer, then, _'Joseph, _Booth_.'_

Booth stayed absolutely perfectly still, Bones thought his sniper training had taught him that skill. She waited, then said sweetly, 'You were my third option. Am I wrong?' Booth shook his head slowly, his eyes still cast down. He moved only slightly now, taking a huge breath and let it go slowly through his pursed lips. His secret out, finally.

Bones let a little grin tickle her lips. She speared another olive then placed it close to his mouth, watching him, waiting.

'I forgot it was Valentines Day,' she said, still waiting. 'They weren't supposed to arrive today, it was just a coincidence. I saw them and thought of you. I just thought them a subtle way to tell you how much I care for you.' Booth lifted his head slowly, his jaw dropping. Bones took the opportunity and popped the olive into his open mouth. She grinned wide and hard at him, their eyes flickered in the candle light. 'Mind, they've not been de-piped,' she said caringly.

Booth closed his mouth and began to chew slowly. While Bones speared another and popped it into her mouth. Then she put a piece of bread on his side plate, buttering it casually for him. While he continued in silence to watch her face. His heart banging his ribs so hard it hurt. His mind reeling. 'You sent me the socks?' he asked, bewitched by her ease with the revelation.

'Arh. He speaks!' she said cheekily, looking back to him now. Booth tilted his head hoping for some sympathy. Bones gave it willingly, adding, 'Yes, I sent the socks. I'm delighted you like them.'

'I do, I love them.' Bones grinned hard, nodding, buttering her own bread now.

'That's good. I thought you would.' Ecstatic that he did. She picked up the bread, just as their waiter returned with their meals. Bones leant back, taking a bite of the bread, as he placed the plates in front of them.

'There you go, enjoy.'

'Thank you,' Bones said, as he left them to it. 'Umm. This looks and smells delicious. Eat up, Booth, you're going to need the energy,' said easily, as she twirled her fork expertly in her pasta, then popped some in her mouth.

Booth looked at her confused, picking up his knife and fork. She explained, 'You've got a lot of _cuddling _to do tonight, amongst other things...' Bones waggled her brows at him suggestively. Booth grinned now, watching her chew slowly, a gorgeous smile creeping over her features and twinkling her azure irises. Booth's smile matched hers gradually, till they were beaming at each other. She chuckled, patting his arm sweetly, leaning into him a little. 'Shall we spit pips at the hen party? They're ticking me off now,' she said mischievously, looking around to the drunken ladies party in full noisy swing.

'You're such a rebel, Bones.'

'Shall we?' Adding a flare of her lids. 'I reckon I can hit the one that goosed you from here.' Booth's shoulders rattled with his chuckles. Rarely seeing her like this, he adored her sneaky glances over her shoulder. 'I've got a good aim now, Ange taught me. Do you know she can spit with _deadly _accuracy?' she said sounding and looking so impressed with the factoid.

Booth was chuckling again, which made her lean over and peck his lips this time. He stilled, his breath catching. She whispered against his lips, 'Got to be bad to be good, right?' Her sweet breath and grin enchanting him.

'What on earth do you two get up to when I'm not around? I dread to think,' he whispered back, this time he mouthed his ample lips over hers sucking a little, he felt a ripple run through her. Spurred on by her little mew and the closing of her eyes, he continued innocently, feeling her mimic his tender kiss back, just as sweetly. She rested her brow on his, her eyes fluttering open, to look close into him.

'Lovely,' she said softly, seriously, running her hand along his thigh. Just then a yellow coloured condom balloon bounced onto his head, jolting them from the sensuous moment. Bones' jaw clenched, as she batted it away, incensed by the intrusion.

'Right, that's _it_,' she said, picking up an olive, popping it into her mouth.

'What are you... Bones don't.' Booth panicked, loosing his smile instantly, seeing her de-fleshing the olive at a rush. Her teeth working over time, her lips rolling around, measuring up the pip. 'Bones? No, wait...'

It was too late, his entreaty falling on deaf ears, she was determined. She spun around on her chair, took a deep breath, that lifted her torso and spat the pip.

'Thhhwhaurp' Came the sound from her mouth. The pip shot from her lips at Mach speed, perfectly aimed and distance bang on.

Booth's mouth hung in disbelief. As they watched it sail through the air heading for the drunken unsuspecting bride-to-be. It all happened as if in slow motion. Unknowingly their waiter crossed the pips trajectory. He carried two plates of food for the next table. It smacked him precisely in the right eye. He was so shocked by the attack, he instantly lifted his hands to his face. Dropping the plates of food to the floor. Bones gasped, shocked herself, along with Booth. They watched the plates spin and cover the floor with pasta. All eyes turned towards the crashing of crockery. Bones turned back around in her chair, picking up her fork. As the waiter cried out, 'My eye! My eye!'

Booth flicked her a glance, as they tried not to dissolve into hysterics. She furrowed her brow at him not to look at her, or she would loose it. Patrons came to the waiter's assistance and one called out, 'Doctor!? Is there a doctor in the house?!'

Bones stood instantly, seriously saying, 'Yes, I'm a doctor.' Flinging her napkin on her chair. Booth went to drag her back down but she slipped his grasp. He slumped in the chair defeated.

'What happened here?' she asked of the waiter, who looked pink and totally freaked out. Her hands held his cheeks, as she peered into his eye.

'Something hit me. A stone or...'

'Maybe it was flying phallus. Some of those girls are throwing all sorts tonight. Follow my finger.' Calmly. Booth started to chuckle, his shoulders quivering, as he tried to cover his hilarity. He couldn't believe she was so serious and lying so blatantly. Casting aspersions to deflect from her own wickedness and liability. 'You're lucky, the projectile missed the cornea. I believe you blinked at the right moment. Your lid may swell, I recommend a cold compress or possibly a bag of frozen vegetables will suffice.' Tony the owner stood, nodding, agreeing. While others were clearing up the ruined food and broken plates efficiently.

Bones rubbed the waiter's arm kindly. 'You'll live.' Adding a sweet innocent smile to accompany her words.

'Thank you, thank you _so _much,' Tony said sweetly sincerely. Bones bowed her head the slightest amount, humbly.

'You're welcome. Don't mention it. It was my pleasure.'

She returned to the table and sat down, picking up her glass of wine. She gulped down all of its contents. She smacked her lips together, then replaced her glass on the table. As if it was a good night's work and she was utterly satisfied with it. Booth watched on speechless at her calmness. Acting as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She picked up the bottle to refill her glass, flicking him a glance. As soon as she did, they began to laugh. They laughed till tears were streaming down their cheeks and their bellies ached.

In all the furore they had missed the hen party leave to go on to a night club. The Founding Father's patrons breathed a sigh of relief collectively. 'I laughed so hard I nearly pissed myself,' Booth said, wiping his eyes with his napkin. 'That was possibly the funniest thing I have ever witnessed.'

'It was pretty amusing. I told you I was a crack shot. I must remember to put olive pip spitting on my CV,' she leant into him again, whispering her silly statement.

'I love it when you laugh. You're so adorable,' he whispered back, taking her hand, caressing her digits. Bones grinned, liking him taking the lead a little. 'And so _naughty, _Dr Temperance Brennan,' he oozed, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it. Bones sighed out slowly, touched.

'So, Agent Booth... this cuddling?'

'Yes.' He let go her hand and they began to eat again.

'Is that really all you've ever wanted from me, to cuddle, breathe me in and hold me?' Booth chewed happily, looking up to her.

'Yes. That's all,' he said sincerely.

'Umm. Well, I propose we try a little of that, then see if you change your mind. To be honest with you, I want so much more and have for a long time now.'

Booth swallowed, saying softly affected, 'Ok.' Bones smiled, her eyes flirting with his. 'But you do realise, Bones that this is not just...' he trailed off, his cheeks flushing slightly. Touched, Bones stroked his jaw.

'Sexual desire?' He nodded. 'I understand, Booth. It's deeper than that between us,' she said softly, her palm slipping over his chest slowly. 'I'm actually certain I love you.' Booth's mouth hung again. Bones smiled the tiniest amount, seeing his reaction. 'You didn't expect me to say that did you?'

'No. Never.' She grinned a little wider still. She took his hand now and kissed the back of it warmly, rubbing her cheek over it slowly.

'Well, I do. You're all I want.' Looking at their fingers entwined, sighing her words. Her eyes sparkling, Booth took a deep breath through his nostrils, his happiness almost complete.

'I lied,' he said softly, giving her a crooked smile. Bones queried him with her furrowed brow. 'I want to make love to you. How you deserve to be loved.'

'And how's that?'

'Slowly, softly, deeply... For eternity.' Bones tilted her head, her eyes sparkled suddenly with unshed tears.

'Oh, Booth,' she barely said, leaning into his neck beside his ear and breathing him in. He stroked her shoulder caressing her softly, resting his head on hers. His lips curving slightly, his eyes closing to her warmth and softness. She sat back up and looked around. She caught one of the waiter's eyes. She mouthed 'check' to the waitress, who nodded with a smile. Bones turned back to Booth. 'Where will you feel most comfortable?' she asked. He grinned, charmed by her sweet considerate question.

'Where would you feel more comfortable?'

'In your arms? Anywhere.' Booth kissed her lips softly for that. 'You decide.' He nodded. The waitress returned and he pulled out his wallet, Bones went to her purse too.

'No I got it, Bones. Please let me.' His tone almost begging.

She rarely let him pay the whole check. Seeing this was obviously their first real date, she relented with a smile but checked first. 'Y'sure?'

'Yeah.' He put down way too much even for a very generous tip. He noted her puzzled expression. He grinned wide, saying, 'I feel bad for that waiter you took out. And the loss of two perfectly good meals.' Bones chuckled, standing. Booth put on his jacket, she stood waiting for him. He took her hand, then they walked out of the restaurant.

Bones felt the butterflies in her stomach flap like geese and her feet skip along the sidewalk, as if she was floating along it. Booth opened the SUV door for her, waiting till she was settled before he closed it.

Bones breathed out, trying to relax, as he walked around to the other side. Booth got in quickly and started the engine. He looked to her just as nervously, not hiding it as well as her though.

'It's only us, Booth.' She beamed a gorgeous smile at him, easing him instantly. He nodded, blowing out a little whistle as he did. Bones shoved his shoulder playfully.

* * *

Booth managed to put his key in the lock at the third attempt. Bones stood behind him and smiled, dropping her head. He held her hand so softly she barely felt it in hers. He was extraordinarily nervous, Bones could feel him almost vibrating with it.

Finally he opened the door and walked in, throwing the keys on his side table. Bones let go his hand to take off her coat. He spun; feeling her let go. She noted his face looked terrified that she was leaving. She smiled, throwing the coat anywhere. She placed her palm on his chest and shirt. 'I'm not going anywhere.' She pushed gently, easing him backwards, her eyes locked with his. He looked relieved, complying easily, walking backwards into his lounge. Bones kicked off her shoes, obviously totally comfortable with the turn of events between them. 'I'm going to freshen up a little.' She padded off to his bathroom. Booth stood still for a second in awe. Then panic struck.

'Sheets!' He ran headlong down his corridor, past the bathroom and into his bedroom. Standing wide legged, knees bent, arms out, thinking what to do first. Looking around frantically.

He could hear his shower go on, so he knew he had a little bit of time. He pulled open one of his chest of drawers and grabbed some fresh linens. He ripped the duvet off and then the bottom sheet, losing the pillows in the mess it caused. He frantically recovered the mattress with the clean sheet, tucking it in badly, rashly. Running around his bed like a headless chicken. Then pulled off the duvet cover, flinging it over his back. It landed in his doorway in a heap. He grunted and huffed, as he struggled to get the fresh one on. He got caught in a mound of white linen and the fluffy marshmallow like duvet. Muttering expletives constantly, he fought with the corners, shoving and pushing manically, getting nowhere fast.

Then to his horror, he heard Bones giggling behind him. He stilled and turned around slowly, red faced and puffing. Bones stood naked except for a towel around her torso. Booth looked over the mountain of bedding and relaxed. He pouted at her.

'We're only going to mess them up again... I hope,' she added, flaring her erotic eyes, then casually dropped her towel. It whooshed to the floor. Booth thought she looked angelic, like she was floating on a cotton wool cloud.

Booth nearly fainted, as his blood rushed to his extremities. He walked towards her, arms out unthinking, wanting to hold her. Obviously his feet tangled in the bedding and he fell at her feet, in an ungainly heap and grunted. Bones looked down at him, holding back her laughter. He lifted his head after a few moments at a tilt. She smiled charmingly. Booth's eyes travelled up her shapely legs, slowly over her trimmed, styled pussy, then the slight roundness of her belly, up to her full perking breasts to her face. Bones could feel the path of his eyes on her tingling flesh, warming it as his eyes rose. She stifled the groan of arousal in her throat.

She watched as his eyes darkened, his body tightened under his shirt. His cheek twitched. To her surprise he dropped his eyes to her feet, then crawled on his belly towards her and kissed her feet one at a time. 'Ooh heavenly creature...' whispering his devotion on her feet. It was her turn to tilt her head and feel overwhelmed.

His soft benevolent kisses continued higher, over her knees to her thighs. His delicate fingers curled around them and pulled her a little closer. 'Oh, God,' she whispered, her eyes closing to the sensation of his warm touch. Then he placed his palms on her buttocks and nuzzled slowly into her pussy, humming seductively. Booth filled his lungs, breathing her in deeply.

Bones shuffled on her feet, resting a hand on his head. 'Booth,' she sighed. He knelt up, wrapping his arms around her hips, then licked her from silky wet entrance to clit. Bones jolted. 'Booth, aww, Booth,' she oozed. She felt her knees weaken, as he continued to breathe her in and taste her.

'Sweet,' he mumbled his compliment against her, holding her tighter to his mouth, not letting her fall. He took his mouth off her and looked up. Bones slowly opened her eyes, and smiled softly. She caressed her fingers through his hair. Booth gripped her body tight, growled and picked her up and spun on his knees, putting her on the edge of his bed. She giggled at his animalistic utterance and his determination, as she flopped back to the bed. Those chuckles whisked away abruptly, when he lifted her leg out, opening her up to him.

_'That,' _he drooled_, '_Is one pretty pussy.' He stared and admired. Bones rolled her hips and groaned from deep within, his compliment firing up her libido another notch. His fingers touched, felt and opened her folds gently.

Booth was obviously regaining his equilibrium. Whereas she was loosing hers. 'Fee...els good,' she told him in a broken way. He flicked a glance up to her, deadly serious now. He nodded, then flickered his tongue over her clit in a slow figure of eight. Bones sucked in a breath through her back teeth. 'Reeeal good,' she crooned her praise. Her back arching, one hand gripping the sheet beside her. The other thrown up above her head, clenching into a fist and relaxing with every soft flick he bestowed. His fingers exploring her outer folds gently. 'Sssso good,' muttering again, her chest rising and falling slowly. She lifted her head to look down at him. He looked up to her and smiled wide and hard, his fingers still teasing her.

'You're gorgeous, Bones. So soft and warm. Your tiny pearl is _so _precious, gives you all your pleasure, yeah?' he enquired sweetly. Bones sighed generously, nodding slowly.

'I'm on it.' His cheeky smile and comment made her laugh heartily. Booth licked it softly, closed his lips over, then suckled gently. Bones slammed her eyes closed and moaned, clenching everything.

Booth continued in the same vein, slipping his fingers inside her gently now. 'Ooooh, baby,' he whined. 'So warm, so warm and tight,' he rumbled, feeling her clench on his fingers. He shifted on his knees, sliding his free hand up over her belly to a breast, trapping a nipple between two fingers at their knuckles and pinching the nub lightly.

'Oh harder,' she implored, her body rippling like waves on the mattress, getting lost. Her hand covered his on her breast and educated him tenderly, how hard to touch her for maximum enjoyment. Booth learnt quickly, watching her reactions. His lips and tongue went back to their soft discovery.

She had been too long without this treat, so Bones was teetering within a few minutes of his gentle loving technique. 'Booth, please, please,' pleading. Bones started to quiver, her thighs trembled, Booth felt her pussy begin to twitch, signalling her imminent release and mounting bliss. Her back arched again, pushing her pelvis into the mattress, and she snapped her head up to look directly into him. 'That's it, Arrrrr, yeeeaarrreessss.' Booth saw the incendiary explode deep within her and set her alight. Sending her limbs in all directions and pushing the air out of her lungs. His fingers drawn deeper by her tight convulsing pussy. While her clit throbbed on his tongue and kissing lips.

'Ooooh, paradise.' Crooning her rapture and how it felt to her. Bones jerked twice more, sighing, as the aftershocks began to dissipate. Booth stayed still, breathing over her softly. He closed his eyes, resting his head on her belly.

Booth slowly crawled over her body, to lay flat against her side. He gathered her up into his arms and held her close and tight, breathing her in. He grinned, closing his eyes, finally feeling her heart beat strongly through his shirt, his wish fulfilled.

'Perfect, Booth.' Bones squeezed him back.

'God yes, you are,' Booth told her with a deep sincerity. He kissed her head, Bones looked up into his eyes when they opened slowly. 'You relax, I'm going to freshen up now.' Booth slide back down, kissing his way. Bones watched him descend slowly, only stopping kissing her once he was off her feet. 'Back in a bit.' She nodded.

Bones rolled flat on the sheet, looking up at his ceiling. She felt totally full, positively tingling with glee. She felt adored and just couldn't lose her sated grin. The heat between her thighs telling her she had been well and truly loved.

The anticipation built while she lay still, listening to the water of his shower splashing into the tub. Imagining it running over his body. Suds trickling down and clinging to his muscular thighs. She groaned, rolling slightly, drawing her legs up to the sensation pooling in her belly. It was almost unbearable to wait for him.

Eventually she heard him open the bathroom door and two seconds later he strode in purposefully. He locked eyes with her, standing in all his masculine glory, stiff as a rail road spike. His abdominals clearly defined, and pumped. Bones sat up instantly, then rolled quickly onto her knees on the mattress, she rolled her head, saying savagely, 'Oh yeees!' His cock jumped excitedly, as if it heard her.

Then suddenly Booth posed like Atlas at the foot of his bed, side on, making her laugh out loud. 'Haa!' Booth held the pose and didn't move, although his eyes did, to look at her out the corner of them. This was his tease, his humour and she _loved _it.

Latin names like, honed tricep surae, flexed bicep brachii and perking pectoralis major slipped in, then out of her mind, while Bones devoured him with her eyes. All of them sounding devastatingly erotic to her now, rather than flat anatomical descriptions. Bones' mouth literally watered, as did other parts of her anatomy. The names of which she forgot temporarily. 'Enough...' she said wantonly.

Bones shuffled closer, stepping off the bed quickly, looping her arm around his posing bicep, pulling. Still he refused to come but started to laugh at her urgency. 'Booth, do as you're told, I want you.' She obviously did, she was tugging him really hard. He dropped his arm, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and spun around. His eyes wide, bright and deliriously happy. Bones wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him hard, deep and French. Booth groaned, reciprocating just as forcefully for several wonderful moments.

'God, I love you so,' he oozed sexily, then laid her down on his edge of his mattress, she gasped at his sudden positive action.

'Let's get this out the way, shall we?' He held his cock, stepping closer, palming her legs wider, she didn't hesitate and opened wide for him. She looked to his crown glistening with his pre-ejaculate and she was trembling again.

'Yes...' She nodded frantically, understanding they needed to lose the lust before this night turned to love making.

'Do we need to use anything?' he asked quickly, slipping his crown over her folds. She bit her lower lip, watching his action, as he watched her expression. Feeling the erotic sensation of his silky soft hood smoothing along her dripping petals. Making it almost impossible for her to form a proper sentence.

'No, safe, fuck meeeeee!' She hadn't got her last word out before he thrust up so fast and deep, her hips rose up to meet his lancing blow. Clamping her legs around his hips, 'Booth, Jesus!'

He leant over a little and held still, spearing her on his rigid flesh. Propping his weight up on his palms, either side of her tossing head. Her eyes closed, her mouth humming.

'Yu'ok?' barely managing the question.

'Yes move, move,' she ranted, gripped his hips and then his biceps, nipping the hot taut skin and began to flick her hips up and around.

'Jesus, Bones, you're so tight, so beautifully tight,' he said through gritted teeth and began to thrust, short and sharp. Bones looked to where they joined, hoisting herself up to see better.

'We look so good, you and me, Booth look, that's us,' said breathily. Booth did, his eyes flaring. He nodded, looking to her now as she shone excitedly.

'Arrrh God,' he grunted, pumping hard, holding her hips. Watching her pussy pucker, as he slipped in and out easily, letting her have his whole length before he retreated then returned. Bones flopped back, just letting him go a little wild. Her hands reached for all the spots she had always wanted to touch. Skimming over him, here and there, everywhere. Her throat vibrating with sounds of delight, at each discovery.

He slowed his thrusts, leaning over her again. She gripped his face, arching up to kiss him, wet and frantic, grunting softly into his mouth, as he hit home on the up thrust. Her tongue working in unison with her own swivel of her agile pelvis.

Booth's hands seemed to be to be everywhere at once too, breasts, hips, face and thighs. He unhitched her legs from around his hips, planting them on the mattress and changed his angle of penetration. Bones' eyes rolled back in her head, as he watched her lay still, while he piston-ed her. His cock pulsed deep and hard, she could feel it preparing. Bones powered down her hips and held her core tight. Watching him start to loose his mind.

'Gonna, gonna,' he ranted hoarsely, his eyes wild with lust and need.

'Yes Oh please, please,' she urged and encouraged. Her grip on his cock vice like, for his maximum pleasure.

Booth powered forward and pumped his seed into her womb, ejaculating powerfully, huffing her name on each spurt. 'Bones, Bones, Booones...' She gripped his thighs and half sat, kissing him, as he gushed his irregular breaths into her.

He started to come down from his high. 'Oh, Booth wonderful.' He slowed his thrusts then withdrew completely. Bones groaned hoarsely, hating him disconnecting them so quickly.

'Roll onto your knees, Bones.' She looked up to him, standing stroking his cock slowly, still very hard, glistening. Bones looked a little stunned, but suddenly chuckled. She stood up and kissed him excitedly, practically applauding him. Booth had to laugh humbly at her obvious delight at his stamina.

'I knew it, I knew it...' Bones rattled deliriously. She scrambled onto the middle of the bed on all fours, her back to him, invitingly. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, looking at him. Booth knelt up edging closer, smiling at her charmingly. 'I'm so happy, Booth.'

'Haa. Sex maniac,' he teased cutely. He placed a tender hand on her buttocks and kissed her back, she wiggled a little, loving his tenderness now.

'You have _no _idea.' Bones flashed a toothy grin at him, pushing her buttocks high to encourage him forwards. Booth used his free hand to position himself. Then placed that hand on her hip. Their eyes caught one another's again. He slipped inside her, just as she pushed back slowly. Within three rounding glorious thrusts, Bones dropped her head between her shoulders and whimpered, 'Oh, Booth, my Grafenberg. there, just there, you're on it...'

Booth wanted to laugh but the way she said it, made him want to weep with joy. She was so moved he was fully stimulating it and her so effortlessly. 'Ok, Bones, I got ya,' he sensitively whispered. He thrust gently now, while she whimpered softly. He caressed her thighs and buttocks. 'Feel good?'

'I can't vocalize. Heavenly.'

'You don't believe in heaven,' he taunted sweetly, leaning down to kiss her spine, then running his hand up it, massaging her tenderly. Setting a leisurely pace for his penetrations and her pleasure.

'I do now.' Booth slid his hand over her hip to her bud and played delicately. She moaned softly, appreciatively. He felt her inners start to pulsate. The extra stimulation taking her there. To the place he wanted to go with her. However he had to reload and it would be a little while yet before he could. 'Hold me, Booth, hold on to me,' Bones whispered, getting ever closer. Booth sat on his feet, bringing her back with him. Then wrapped an arm around her torso, retuning the other to her pearl.

They rocked too and fro, like tall poplars in a warm breeze. Bones turned her head around as best she could, as he kissed her lips and cheek, nuzzling into her ear and throat. Her hands reaching around to caress what skin she could of his.

'I adore you, Temperance. Love every atom of you. I'll always love you, I vow it.' Kissing along her swan-like neck down over her clavicle and returning just as lovingly. His supporting hand roved affectionately to her breasts and stomach, gossamer like.

'Oh, Booth. Love you too... I can feel it coming.' Her hips shifting in a clenching rounding rhythm, which Booth found majestic. Her body flushed a pretty pink hue as her breathing got shallower.

'Show me,' he said into her ear. She slowed down, turned her head, letting the ecstasy pour out of her. Her body trembling in his warm arms. Her head lolling onto his shoulder, he felt her body pull and tug at his, deep inside. Her lips together, she hummed, savouring every luscious sensation her body was giving up, given by him so generously. Booth watched on, mesmerised by how gracefully she climaxed for him. 'Wow,' he praised, in awe.

When she was over, she rolled forward slowly onto her side. Booth went with her, then they laid still and silent for a while.

'Beautiful,' Booth said delicately into her flushed face, his voice saying what his heart needed to. She smiled a little, opening her eyes slowly, focusing on him. Then caressed his face, pecking his lips, many times in slow sensuous succession. Booth thought her eyes looked watery.

'I'm feeling very emotional. That's rare for me during sex. In fact it's a first. It must be because I've never had sex with someone I love before. Do you think?' Booth eyes misted too, unable to talk, so touched. He could only manage a nod and kissed her lips gently, holding them there. He rubbed his head on the mattress, holding her a little closer, which was his reply. She continued, 'I thought so.' Bones too nestled into his mattress, looping her leg over his. 'You're a cuddler then?' she asked, grinning attractively.

'Yes, even when I'm asleep.'

'Good to know.'

'Are you?'

'I can, if required and I like the person.'

'Do you like me?'

'No...' pausing for effect then, 'I love you.' Booth grinned wider, relieved to hear it again, knowing he would never tire of hearing it. Bones continued their post coitus conversation, lazily wallowing in their euphoria. 'Do you snore?'

'Will you stay to find out?'

'Do you want me to stay?'

'Not really.' His grin told her he was just kidding. She moved away out of his embrace. 'Where you going?' he asked worried for a moment.

'Bathroom, back in a bit.' She flashed him a lovely smile. 'Think of more questions to ask me.'

'Haa. Ok.' He rolled onto his back and rested his head on his palm, grinning madly. She was gone a while. When she walked back in, he lifted his head to see her stand still and giggle. He looked over his erection seeing her eyes looking at it.

'Is that for me?'

'Haa. Of course,' he said obviously.

'Umm. Must be my birthday.' Bones leant down, picking up two pillows and throwing them at him. They landed over his face, he chuckled. Then he sucked in a breath, feeling her mouth over his erection. He yanked off the pillows and looked at her mouthing him expertly. Her hands wandering too, pushing sweet spots, fingers stroking his shaft, exploring. She popped him free, smiling wide. He couldn't help the guttural moan slipping from his lips. 'Sit up,' she instructed gently, caressing his thigh, still stroking his cock, simultaneously rubbing his notch.

'Shit up?' he said cheekily, complying anyway. He got a sweet chuckle and a smack for his silly humour. 'What you got planned, Dr Brennan, something kinky?' he asked impishly.

'Do you want something kinky?' She flared her eyes mischievously. He grimaced, slightly worried. 'Haa. No, Booth not this time. Cross your legs.' He did stroking down her arm, as she knelt up and moved to couple them again. Bones positioned him at her lips, smiling, then impaled herself on him. They both drew breaths and sighed.

Glove, was all Booth could think of for a moment. She fitted him like a glove. Snug, warm and comforting. He mused she must have been thinking the same because she vocalised what he wanted to say.

'Oh. You feel so _right_,' confessing softly, then her tongue was in him too. His hands roamed over her back. They kissed for an age, exploring one another. Every nook caressed and touched delicately. Taking it in turns to surrender. Allowing the other their own exploration.

With him wedged and in her control, Bones rode him elegantly. Slipping around on his lap, her hands caressed tenderly. Bones pushed his shoulders back, laying over him, breaking their marathon kiss. Then began to move against each other again, Booth pushed her hair back out of her face, wanting to see her clearly. The only time they broke their eye contact, was when either of them was overwhelmed with a sensation caused by the other. But it was short lived, both wanting to see the other, while they made silent love to each other. Not needing words, their eyes spoke reams for them.

They both laced fingers, clasping hands, holding on vehemently, their moment approaching. Bones pushed their hands into the bed, either side of his head, gripping him tightly. 'Seeley...' Booth thought she sounded scared, frightened of the intensity of their connection. The physical sensations paled in comparison to the emotional ones she was experiencing.

'Let it go,' he said compassionately. Not just for her to climax but to let her emotions spill out too. He saw her hesitate for a fraction of a second. Then she breathed in and let it all go with her exhalation into his mouth while they kissed.

The exquisite secrets of making true love were revealed in that instant of clarity. Bones felt him drain into her, while she drew him deeper. Their pupils splayed wide, filling their peripheries with nothing else visible but each other. Heaven and the earthly plane collided. At the point of impact they were fused together. All of themselves meshed and entwined by heat, sensation and their love for each other.

As Booth dragged his mouth off hers, he whined the words, 'Temperance arr love you...' Bones' tears freely dripped onto his rapturous expression. She could only manage a weak nod and a splattering of adoring, breathless, sobbed kisses.

Bones finally stilled, feeling him recede from inside her slowly. She released his hands, moving to sit up on him, palming down his wet cheeks, wiping him dry and sniffed. Bones still felt so weak, she collapsed onto his torso again and whispered in his ear, 'Nirvana.'

He smiled, holding her close, feeling her heart beat on his. He understood that indeed she had been enlightened and they had been to paradise. 'Are you ok?' he asked, concerned for her emotional state and he wiped her soft tears from her cheeks. She played with his hair lovingly. Then dropped her face into the crook of his neck.

'How could I not be? I'm loved and love...' she asked and answered her own question. Booth could hear by her fragile timbre, how profound her words and thoughts were.

Bones slipped to his side with a grunt, both of them deliciously exhausted. Booth rolled, placing a warm palm on her stomach and caressed her gently. She lay, eyes closed, limbs heavy, a wondrous throb between her thighs. Every fibre in her body relaxed. Her mind at peace and in neutral, an even rarer event for the genius doctor.

'I lied,' she whispered secretively, Booth looked up curiously. She opened an eye to spy him. 'I'm not currently taking any form of contraception.' Booth's mouth shot wider in disbelief, he jerked up onto his elbow, propping up his torso.

'Bones??'

'Gotyaaar!' she drooled loud and mischievously. Booth narrowed his eyes malevolently.

'I had a vasectomy six months ago.' Bones lifted up now to look at him, horrified.

'Really?'

'Gotyaaar!'

'Oh!' she smacked his arm, 'We could go on all night like this.' They both laughed, returning to their cosy cuddling.

* * *

Bones stood on the platform inspecting the pelvis of yet another poor long dead victim. The squints gathered around, picking and prodding, taking their samples.

Bones announced suddenly, 'I have something to tell you all...' They all looked to her, interested to hear. She put the pelvis down, taking off her latex gloves. 'I had sexual intercourse last night.'

Cam grinned at her casual statement, cocking a brow. 'Well it has been a while, Dr Brennan,' she said calmly. Then muttered under her breath, slightly pissed, 'At least someone's getting some.' Returning to look at the skeleton.

'Does Booth know?' Ange asked aghast, clip board in hand.

'Way to go, Dr B.' Hodgins grinned wide, nodding impressed with the gossip.

'Yes, it has been a while, Cam. I did inform you a while ago of that fact.' She turned to Ange and smiled a little, saying, 'And yes Booth knows, Ange. He should, he's the person I had sex with... Many, _many _times actually.' Anges' jaw dropped along with her pen to the floor. Bones turned to Hodgins now. 'And thank you Dr Hodgins for the support. Appreciated.' She nodded sweetly, then began to walk off the platform. She stopped half way down the steps and turned back to her stunned audience.

'Oh, And if anyone comes and asks for me. It's probably to serve me with a law suit. For grievous bodily harm with a black olive pip. Don't tell them I'm here. Thank you...' She went, leaving the squints looking at each other either, confused, amused or stunned. Some of them, all three.

Booth came striding up the opposite steps moments after Bones' departure, swiping his card through the reader. 'Morning squints, what ya got for me?' Clapping his hands together. They all looked at him. He scanned their faced individually. 'What?' They all smiled at him knowingly. Booth stood straighter, and droned, 'Oooh, God. She told you, didn't she?' They all nodded slowly in unison, grinning hard at him.

**'BONES**!!'

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **I hope you chuckled at the attempted funny bits? Review if you're so inclined. Just a little fluff, happy Valentines. Till the next time, be safe. Lebxeb X


End file.
